


Captain Peacock and Mrs. Slocombe

by elsiecarson



Category: Are You Being Served?
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Rating May Change, Slow Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiecarson/pseuds/elsiecarson
Relationships: Mrs. Peacock/Cuthbert "Jug Ears" Rumbold, Stephen Peacock/Betty Slocombe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. May I Speak With You?

Mr. Rumbold and Mrs Peacock are together? It almost sounds a farce, I know, but it’s not and Captain Peacock is devastated at the moment. He just confirmed his worst nightmare and he looks rather dejected. I’ll bet Stephen doesn’t feel so bad about all his subtle indiscretions like flirting. He’s even been flirting with me. I know he could never love me, but it’s worth a try.

“Mrs. Slocombe, may I talk to you for a moment after work? It’s important.” Captain Peacock asks as we finally go back to work.

“Of course, Captain Peacock. I’d do anything to help you right now. We’ll band together to help you.” I am almost unwilling to leave him alone because he’s always been there for everyone at Grace Brothers’ and now it’s time for us to help him and offer him all our support. After all his wife is now working as a secretary for the man who she cheated on Stephen with. I don’t think I will ever look at Mr. Rumbold the same again. He has, through his actions, destroyed two marriages, both his and the Peacock’s.

“Thank you, Mrs. Slocombe. I very much appreciate the support you’re willing to give me.” Captain Peacock says as he returns to his post as a floor walker.


	2. After Work Chat and Confrontation

The rest of the day passes quickly and soon Stephen Peacock and I are sitting in the cafeteria with tea in our hands and a biscuit on our saucers. “What am I going to do now, Betty?”

I smile slightly. “That is the first time you’ve ever called me by my first name in almost twenty years. I’ll tell you what you’re going to do. You’re going to dry your eyes and move on. There are many women in the world that would do anything for you including me. What can I do to help you?”

Stephen takes my hands in his, looks me straight in the eye and says, “Love me. I’ve been watching you a lot and I’ve realized that you’re very beautiful. You’re willing to do anything for me including climbing out on a two foot wide ledge forty feet up in order to rescue me. I appreciate what you do for me. The dedication to me is amazing. I’m surprised that I never noticed how lovely you are and how smooth your complexion is. Through all the taunts from the men in this department I missed seeing your true beauty and I apologize for that.” Stephen leans in and kisses me on the cheek as he finishes speaking.

“You don’t have to apologize to me. I know that you and the other men in the department just tease what you love. I’ve always looked this way it has just taken you twenty years to realize that a confident woman your own age can be beautiful as well as some young, blonde bombshell. It takes men a long time to realize that. What made you realize my beauty now?” I ask as I place my hand over Stephen’s on the table.

“I noticed your eyes first and the way you looked at me and watched me. I saw your eyes sparkle and dance when you were happy and turn dark and stormy when you were sad, upset, or mad. And then I noticed your elegance that day last week when you were down on your knees pinning an evening gown for a customer and when you stood up you were the picture of fluidity. Later that day I noticed your stunning complexion. You were standing at the counter talking to Miss Brahms and you were turned just enough that you didn’t notice me watching you and under that lighting you looked lovely and had a beautiful, rosy complexion in that moment. I hope I haven’t made you uncomfortable.” Stephen says as he notices me blush.

“You haven’t made me uncomfortable. You’ve made me feel beautiful again and that is priceless. I never thought a man as suave, debonair, and kind as you could ever love someone like me. You can melt my heart in an instant like today when you found out your wife was cheating with Mr. Rumbold the look on your face nearly broke my heart. I think your wife forgot how good life can be with you, but her loss is my gain apparently. Don’t worry I won’t ever do what your wife has done; I will always love you. You have always supported me and now you love me and that makes me ecstatic. You’ve made me very happy and I hope I can do the same for you. You’re going to need somewhere to stay right? Why don’t you come and stay with me? I would love someone to stay with me and I certainly wouldn’t mind having you staying with me. Would you consider staying with me?” I say genuinely.

“I don’t have to consider it. I would love to stay with you. It is so kind of you to offer to allow me to stay with you. I never realized how deep your feelings ran; if I had I would never have been so callous. You should have told me.” Stephen says as he mulls his decision over.

“Why would I tell someone who appears to so highly dislike me that I’ve fallen passionately, totally, truly, deeply in love with you? You would have shot me down like a Luftwaffe fighter plane. I wanted to tell you, but my confidence wouldn’t let me. It doesn’t matter now; we know about each others’ feelings. Why don’t we get out of here and we can go pick up your clothes from your place and we can go to my place. Maybe we can pick up some takeaway; there’s a great Italian restaurant around the corner from my flat.” I say as I stand up and stretch.

“Good point. Absolutely, let’s get out of here. I’m glad I kept my house key; I was considering flushing it, but it will come in handy right now. Italian takeaway sounds great; I’m a big fan of linguine carbonara when I can get really good pasta. Again, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me today. I probably wouldn’t have gotten through today without you. My emotions would have gotten the better of me. This talk has been really good to reassure me.” Stephen says as he loops my hand though the crook of his arm.

“Let’s just forget about the events of today and enjoy the rest of our evening. We’ll have some great food and whatever happens later happens and if nothing happens that’s okay.” I say as we walk through our department. As we come closer to my counter we see Mr. Rumbold and Mrs Peacock leaning against the counter kissing passionately. I could see Stephen seething standing next to me. “Remain calm. She wants you to get mad and yell at her and Mr. Rumboldt.” I say trying to help Stephen maintain his emotions.

“Let me go, Betty. I’ve been holding my emotions in for too long. It’s time that my wife heard my opinion of her which is worsening by the minute. I don’t know whether I should confront her or if you and I should cause a scene.” Stephen sighs as he pauses for a moment.

“Well, if those are your only two options you see then confront her. I’ll back you up; she deserves everything you have to say. She made her decision to leave you for your boss and now she has to face your complaints. You have every right to be angry with her. She’s partially taken over your domain and she’s being promiscuous in your place of work.” I say as I give Stephen’s hand a squeeze.

Stephen looks at his wife and Mr. Rumbold both of whom are moaning in delight and he is immediately furious. “Pamela!” he shouts as he strides towards the couple with me in tow. “How dare you? Get off Betty’s counter now! The two of you are despicable and I hate you! You’ve destroyed my reputation and made me a laughingstock! You two deserve each other; you’re both self-centred and egocentric! Pamela, you call me a philanderer? You’re hypocritical! I was never unfaithful to you; you just assumed I was. You thought by having an affair that you would bring me back to you, but I’d never left. I’m leaving you now because I can’t believe what you’ve done.” Stephen says as he walks away with me.

“What about the tart on your arm? I’ve heard in the store that she would have done anything to be with you. How do I know that you and she didn’t have an affair? She seems the type to do such a thing.” Pamela says acidly.

“Let me handle this.” Stephen says as we turn back towards Pamela and Cuthbert. “First of all Mrs Slocombe is not a tart; she’s merely gotten a bad reputation. She’s on my arm because she’s been very kind to me today and she’s offered to allow me to stay with her because I’m not staying with you. I loved you, but you’ve bitterly disappointed me. She and I are kindred spirits unlike you and I. You have made yourself ridiculous and everyone at Grace Brothers’ knows it. We’re leaving; enjoy the rest of your evening, I hope that the two of you are as happy as Betty and I will be. You’ll be receiving divorce papers from my lawyers, Pamela, but don’t expect me to pay alimony. You cheated first and I’ll be sure to prove that. Keep the house; I don’t want it.” Stephen and I walk away from the new couple, press the lift button, enter the lift, and leave the stunned couple behind us.


	3. Off to Stephen's

I sigh as we exit the lift. Stephen has done something no other man has ever done: defended my reputation. “Thank you for doing what you just did. No man has ever defended me the way you just did. I love what you just did and I love you.” I say as we reach Stephen’s beautiful, two-seater, candy apple red sports car. 

“I only did what I felt was right. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Let’s go. I shall have to report Mr. Rumbold and my wife to young Mr. Grace, but right now I don’t want to think about them any more. I want to enjoy my evening as much as possible with you.” Stephen says as he climbs in the car.

“We will have a glorious evening I promise. Let’s go pick up your wardrobe.” I say as we exit the parking lot. I nearly gasp as Stephen pulls up in front of his house. His house, for being in downtown London, is huge and built of beautiful, old-fashioned brick. “Stephen this house is beautiful. Are you sure you can give all this up to live in a tiny flat?” 

“I’ll be happy because I’ll know for sure that the woman I’m with isn’t cheating on me. This isn’t a home for me anymore; it’s just a house.” Stephen says as we enter the house. “We shan’t be long. Come upstairs with me whilst I pack.” 

I am awestruck as I go through the house with Stephen. Everything in the house is incredible and suddenly I feel overwhelmed. How am I going to provide everything Stephen is used to? Everything I’d seen in that house makes me feel I am out of my league. “Stephen are you sure that this relationship will work? We’re from two different worlds.”

“How can you say that? We work in the same environment and we grew up under the same circumstances. Don’t look around here and assume that this is how I want to live. Pamela designed all of this that’s why I gave her the house. I don’t want any of this; I’ve always just wanted a simple life. None of this is me; I like more modern and interesting decorating. We’ll work at this relationship and take it one step and one day at a time. Let’s get out of here before Rumbold and Pamela show up.” Stephen says as he shuts his suitcase and reaches for my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely gave Captain Peacock a snazzier car in this than he has in the show.
> 
> Also not sure what Captain Peacock's wife's first name is so I named her.


	4. Food and Wine

I pour Stephen and I a glass of red wine when we get back to my flat. “Can you get us plates and cutlery? I’d do it, but I don’t know where anything is.” Stephen says as he open the takeaway containers.

I smile at Stephen and go into the kitchen and collect everything I need. I sit gracefully on the sofa when I come back as Stephen takes everything out of my hands. I curl my feet under me and take a plate from him. “Here try this.” I say as I pass him some bruschetta. “This is my favourite Italian appetizer.”

“MMM,” says Stephen as he eats the bruschetta from my fingers. “Here try this chicken cacciatore. It is to die for. If I knew that there was such good Italian food in London I’d have been eating there long ago. You’ve made today so much easier than it could have been. Can I make a toast with my glass of this lovely red wine? To you my dear Betty for all your support, for all we are and for all we will become I thank you. You are superb and I can’t believe you picked me.”


	5. A Little Magic

“I can make you feel more special if you’ll let me. Please allow me to work a little magic on you.” I say as I take Stephen’s fork from him and kiss him gently on the lips. I am worried about Stephen’s response, but I needn’t be.

As I wrap my arms around Stephen’s back I feel a warm hand on my back and one on my upper thigh. I feel him slip his tongue along my lips and I willingly accept it. I’ve waited many years for this moment and I’m not about to let it pass me by. I move closer to Stephen and press myself against his chest and run my fingers through his gorgeous hair. I allow Stephen to roll on top of me and we continue to kiss. I feel Stephen’s fingers on my face. “How can this be happening? How did I pull this off? Today has gone from being incredibly bad to incredibly good. Let’s finish dinner and have another glass of wine and then we’ll see where the rest of the evening takes us.” Stephen says as he rolls off of me.


	6. We're Not Having Sex Tonight!

We finish dinner in relative silence and I then curl into Stephen’s arms and place my hand gently on his knee. I feel instantly comfortable in Stephen’s arms. I feel Stephen’s arms curl around my back in a warm embrace. He pulls me into his lap and runs the tips of his fingers down my torso and settle on my waist. I reach out, cup his face, lean forward and kiss his face gently. Stephen, to me, is enthralling. 

Stephen pulls me closer and wraps his arms all the way around my waist. I lay my head on his shoulder and sigh. “What if we don’t do anything tonight? What if we just sit and relax?” I say as I hold Stephen’s hands in mine.

“That would be lovely. I’m so cozy here like this with you.” Stephen slips his shoes off and tucks his feet under himself and then allows me to rearrange myself in his arms. He leans his cheek against my head and brushes his fingers through my hair. I place my palm flat on his chest and slip the other up around Stephen’s neck.

“Do you want to watch T.V.?” I ask trying to keep my mind off the sexual tension present in the room. It’s something we’ll avoid the rest of the evening. I don’t want to move; Stephen and I fit so perfectly together, but if I don’t move I know I will do something rash.

“Well, it might help distract me.” Stephen says as he releases me and I stand up to turn on the T.V.

“Distract you from what?” I ask as I turn gracefully back towards Stephen with my brown skirt flipping up around my knees.

“How beautiful you are.” Stephen says as he opens his arms and allows me to curl in against him again. “It doesn’t even matter what we watch.”

“Would it be better if it was a show that put you to sleep?” I ask gently as I place my hand high up on Stephen’s thigh.

“Oh, don’t tempt me. I should let you know that I talk and move a lot in my sleep. I’m not responsible for my actions whilst I’m asleep. My wife used to yell at me every morning for the naughty things I did.” Stephen says as he moves my hand down to his knee.

“Lucky for you your new girlfriend doesn’t mind her boyfriend being naughty.” I say as I move my hand from Stephen’s knee to his shoulder.

“The naughtiest thing that’s going to happen tonight is cuddling I’m afraid. After today I’m just not in the mood.” Stephen says as he looks at his watch. “Look, it’s late. We’ve got to be up early tomorrow for work. Shall we head to bed? I’m exhausted physically and emotionally.”


	7. Time for Bed/ Your Pussy Doesn't Like Me

I say nothing but stand up and extend my hand to Stephen. I pick up his suitcase in the hallway and walk him into the bedroom. My pussy sitting on my bed hisses as I turn on the light and enter the room. “Your cat doesn’t like me.” Stephen says as I put his suitcase down.

“Tiddles had better learn to like you or she loses her coveted place sleeping on the end of the bed. I’m just going to grab my nightgown. Make yourself at home.” I consider changing in the bathroom but I realize that I have nothing to hide from Stephen. I grab a pink nightgown from my closet and go back to my bedroom. When I go back in Stephen is sitting on the edge of the bed sobbing into his hands.

“My wife has destroyed everything! My reputation is shot! Everyone is laughing at me at Grace Brothers! They all know about what Pamela has done to me. She’s trying to kill me by destroying everything that I love. I don’t know how to stop her.”

I sigh; I don’t know if I can help Stephen. I sit on the bed and put my arms around Stephen’s shoulders. Stephen lays his head in my lap and cries. I stroke his hair and try to soothe him. I rub his back and try and stay calm. “You can stop her by living your life the way you want to live. You need to try and enjoy your life without her. I will support you through everything.”

Stephen sits up and dries his eyes. “You’re right. I mustn’t let Pamela affect me and I mustn’t let her affect my relationship with you.” Stephen says as he puts his suitcase on the bed, opens it, and pulls out a pair of very elegant, wine coloured, satin pyjamas. “Where’s the bathroom? I’m going to wash before I put my pyjamas on.”

I point to the bathroom door to the left of my closet. As Stephen walks into the bathroom I begin to unbutton my blouse. Stephen pauses in the doorway to watch me for a moment. I smile gently at him. He smiles at me before he finally enters the bathroom. As Stephen brushes his teeth I slip my pink satin nightgown over my head and slip my brown skirt off. I see Stephen watching me again as I sit on the edge of the bed and slip off my stockings.

Stephen comes out of the bathroom and I pat his bum as I enter the bathroom. He’s got a nice bum, too, I think to myself. Stephen spends a grand total of 10 minutes in the bathroom. I can’t spend less than 20 minutes in the bathroom before bed. As I exit the bathroom I see Stephen sitting in bed, with his glasses on, reading an intriguing-looking book. “You look cozy.” I say as I climb into bed next to him.

“I am cozy and look; your cat is sitting on my feet.” Stephen says as he drops his arm around my shoulders, and continues reading his book. I strain to reach my glasses and book on my bedside table. “Sorry,” Stephen says cordially as he releases me for a moment. 

I curl back into Stephen’s arms when I pick up my book. Stephen looks down at me and laughs at my winged, jewelled, ruby red glasses. “Cheeky,” I say as I elbow him gently in the side.

“I think you look cute.” Stephen says as he gives me a squeeze trying to pin my elbows to my sides.

“Just cute?” I ask pouting a little as I open the book on my lap.

“You’re stunning. I never thought that I’d say that, but I watched you dress for bed tonight as I walked into the bathroom and I was awestruck at how beautiful you are. I just thought you looked cute with your glasses on. I don’t see you with your glasses on very often. You look very intellectual.” Stephen says as he holds my hands.

I blush gracefully. I’m not used to men being so emotionally demonstrative. “You’re sweet, but I think your glasses need a stronger prescription.”

“You need to look in the mirror and tell yourself that you’re beautiful. You need to believe in yourself. I do.” Stephen says gently. “Set the alarm clock. I think we need to get some sleep so we’re well rested for tomorrow.”

“Are we going to tell anyone about our relationship tomorrow?” I ask as I set the alarm clock at my regular time.

“Let’s leave it for now. Let’s try and develop our relationship without scrutiny and gossip.” Stephen says as he places his book on the bedside table.

“All right, darling.” I reach up and kiss Stephen on the cheek and then reach over and turn off the light. As I settle into the bed and place my head on the pillow I feel Stephen drop his arm around my waist and kiss the back of my head.


	8. Breakfast Together

When I wake up the next morning, with my alarm clock blaring in my ear, I can smell bacon and eggs frying in the kitchen. Confusion clouds my mind for a moment, but then I remember that Stephen stayed overnight. I wish he’d stayed in bed to say good morning to me, but at the same time a thrill goes through me as I think of the fact that Stephen is cooking for me. I jump out of bed and grab my robe off the back of the bedroom door. I go into the kitchen and have to suppress a chuckle as Stephen stands at the stove, wearing my pink, ruffled apron, and humming I don’t know how to love him from Jesus Christ Superstar. I enter the kitchen, sneak up behind Stephen, and put my arms around his waist. “Good morning.” I say as Stephen turns around in my arms.

“Good morning. I hope you’re hungry. There’s fruit salad in the icebox and breakfast is just about ready.” Stephen says as he spoons bacon grease over his eggs. “How do you like your eggs?”

“The way you’re doing yours, but I like my yolks hard.” I say as I get plates, knives, forks, and napkins and set the table. “Do you want me to make toast?” I ask as I come back to see Stephen.

“Sure,” Stephen says as he carries plates of bacon and eggs to the table. I put the toast in the toaster and then begin to clean the fry pan. “Cease and desist.” Stephen says as he comes back into the kitchen. He takes the pan from me and begins to wash it himself. 

“Go have breakfast so that we can be out of the house on time. I’ve had my shower and I’m dressed so you can have free reign in the bathroom after breakfast.” 

“You’re so sweet.” I say as I stand on tiptoe and kiss Stephen on the lips. “That was very considerate, but do you always get up this early? If you don’t usually you certainly don’t have to on my account. I’ll just make some minor adjustments to my morning routine.”

Stephen smiles at me and plunges his hands into the hot, soapy water. “I’ll start getting up with you then. Now, go have breakfast. I’ll be in in a moment to join you.”

“I’m just going to butter the toast.” I say as I pull the toast out of the toaster and butter it.

By the time I finish buttering and slicing the toast Stephen is done washing the pan. I take his hand and we sit down at the table. I cut into my eggs and none of the yolk spills onto my plate. “Perfect.” I say as I lean over and kiss him on his cheek.

“It’s not difficult to make eggs. Wait until I make you a crème brulée or my coq au vin or my salade nicoise. I’m glad you like it though.” Stephen says as he swipes his toast through his egg yolk.

“I do like it very much. I’m glad you like to cook. My first husband never cooked for me. I should go get ready for work.” I say as Stephen pulls out my chair for me.


	9. Ideas About New Uniforms

I jump into the shower and let the hot water run over my skin. I get out of the shower, put my shower wrap on, put my hair up in curlers, and begin to put my make-up on. Stephen comes into the bathroom and slips his arms around my waist just as I take the curlers out of my hair. “You look different somehow.” Stephen says as I comb out my hair a little.

“I’ve gone much more natural with my make-up today. You telling me I was beautiful last night meant everything to me. My self-esteem rose so much I decided that I am pretty enough with just a little make-up on.” I say as I pin my hair up.

I walk into the bedroom and sigh as I see my brown, Grace Brother’s uniform. I hate that uniform and Stephen notices my disgust and says, “I can fix that. I’ve heard that the company is considering changing the uniforms for the ladies at the store. They want someone from within Grace Brothers to design the new uniform. Do you think you can do it?” Stephen asks smiling at me.

“I know I can do it, but I need someone to do the drawings for me. I can’t draw at all, but I have lots of ideas.” I say as I put on my brown vest and slip on my black high heels.

“Someone in the art department can do the mock-ups for you. What colour would you make the new uniforms?” Stephen asks as he collects his hat and coat and pulls my coat out of the closet.

“I’m not sure, but I’m sure of what style I want. I want a swishier skirt and instead of a vest I want a blazer and a white blouse instead of a cream one. This colour definitely needs to go though.” I say as I allow Stephen to help me put my coat on.

“Absolutely, the colour has to change. What about midnight blue, emerald green, or crimson red?” Stephen asks as we exit the apartment.

“Red might be a good idea. We’d stand out in that colour, but we’ll never persuade Mr. Rumbold or young Mr. Grace. They’re far too conservative to allow women to wear red when they’re working. I think that women at Grace Brothers should have the same privilege as men. We should be able to wear what we want within reason just like you can.” I say as we reach Grace Brothers; I’ve been mulling over his idea since Stephen mentioned it.

“Now you know young Mr. Grace is never going to agree that women should be able to wear what they want at work.” Stephen says as he opens the car door for me.

“But I can give young Mr. Grace exact stipulations as to what we should be allowed to wear. We can have three options: a skirt suit, a skirt and blouse or a dress and we can only wear black once a week unless there’s a death in the family. Skirts must be within 3 inches of the knee. I think it will make us a lot happier to know we can get up in the morning and pick what we want to wear.” I say as Stephen and I enter the lift.

“You don’t have to convince me. It would be lovely to see everyone in their regular clothes. With that speech you made you might just convince Mr. Rumbold who can, in turn, convince young Mr. Grace.” Stephen says as we walk onto the floor, and sign in at the sign-in book.


	10. Gossiping

“Good morning, Mrs. Slocombe.” Miss Brahms says as she approaches me. “Can I take your coat?”

“Thank you, Miss Brahms.” I say as I unbutton my wool, cream coat. “You’re here awfully early.”

“My date dropped my off this morning so I didn’t have to take the bus. Did I hear you two talking about designing new uniforms?” Miss Brahms asks as she returns from the ladies’ cloakroom.

“You did indeed, Miss Brahms. Captain Peacock suggested that I input a design for young Mr. Grace’s scrutiny. I’m not sure about all the details yet though. I’m not sure what colour I’m going to suggest yet, but I’m thinking about crimson. I’m also considering that we get rid of uniforms altogether. I think women are more capable than men of making fashion decisions and yet men have been able to wear whatever they want for years.” I say as the three of us stand around the counter and chat.

“I protest!” Stephen cries indignantly. “Some men have very good fashion sense. I happen to have very good fashion sense.”

“I wasn’t referring to you in that statement, Stephen, nor, in fact, was I referring to any of the men in our department, except at times Mr. Lucas. I don’t think of you as ever being poorly dressed.” I say quietly.

“Wait just a moment, you just called him Stephen; you’ve never done that. What is going on?” Miss Brahms asks my statements finally sinking into her head.

“Miss Brahms, if I tell you you mustn’t tell anyone else. Stephen’s wife left him for Mr. Rumboldt as you know, but yesterday, after work, I stayed and talked with Stephen and he and I admitted a lot of things including our feelings for each other and I asked Stephen to stay with me and the rest is history!” I say quickly.

“I think I’ll put my things in the cloakroom and leave you two ladies to talk.” Stephen says as he kisses me on the cheek.

“I never knew.” Miss Brahms says excitedly. “He’s so mysterious. I never would have guessed.”

“You never guessed. You knew about my feelings though.” I say looking at Miss Brahms who is practically shaking.

“I know, but I never thought that Captain Peacock would reciprocate your feelings. This must be a fairly recent development.” Miss Brahms says cheekily.

“He discovered his feelings about three weeks ago and luckily, for me, he told me how he felt about me.” I say smiling.

“So, last night, did the two of you, you know? I wouldn’t ask usually, but I’m curious.” Miss Brahms asks with her eyes boring into me.

“Miss Brahms!” I’m slightly shocked, but I talk to Miss Brahms about everything and I don’t mind talking to her about this. “I have to admit that we didn’t do anything more than kiss last night. We were too emotionally exhausted to even consider it last night.”

“Please, tell me that you’re not giving up all our personal secrets.” Stephen says as he comes out of the cloakroom and wraps his arms around my waist.

“Congratulations to both of you.” Shirley says as she hugs me and kisses Stephen on the cheek. “You both deserve the very best.”

“The very best for what?” Mr Humpheries asks as he walks in. “Why does Captain Peacock have his arms around Mrs Slocombe?”

“Their new relationship!” Shirley blurted out. “Oh my god, I wasn’t supposed to tell anybody!”

“I won’t tell anyone. I think it’s wonderful! She’s wanted him for as long as I can remember, but I never remember him looking like he liked her. I’m really confused.” Mr. Humpheries says as he slips off his navy blue coat.

“He told me yesterday that he’d fallen for me. Why is everyone so surprised that he could fall for me?” I ask as I stand with my hands on my hips.

“I just think that Captain Peacock has been spurning you for so long that I find this all very sudden. I’ve never even heard him call you by your first name.” Mr. Humpheries says carefully.

I start breathing heavily trying to control my temper. “Why should he show his emotions to you? You’d just tease him. No wonder he’s never showed us his true self because you people are ruthless!” I say as I clutch Stephen’s hand.

“Damn, you must be in a relationship. You’ve never defended Captain Peacock like that before. He’d never hold your hand like that before. Good luck you two.” Mr. Humpheries says.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Humpheries. Your opinion means a lot to me.” I say as I give him a tight hug.

“You deserve this, Mrs. Slocombe. We, at least Captain Peacock and I, have seen you get dumped and get passed by. I’m glad you’re enjoying your life now. It’s nice to see you so happy.” Mr. Humpheries whispers in my ear.

“It is now nine o’clock. Get to work everyone.” Mr. Rumbold says as he steps on the floor to oversee the start of the day.


	11. Telling Captain Peacock and a Good Sales Morning

“Sir, may I speak to you for a moment?” I ask as everyone else goes back to their counters.

“I have nothing to say to you, Mrs. Slocombe. Your new boyfriend made my new girlfriend’s life hell.” Mr. Rumbold says acidly.

“I’m not here to discuss my relationship. I wanted to tell you I’ve come up with a design for the new uniforms you’re thinking of getting for the women at Grace Brothers.” I say as I get a little closer to Mr. Rumbold.

“Drop the drawings off with young Mr. Grace’s secretary. Don’t bother me with such things. This was not my idea.” Mr. Rumbold says as he walks away.

“Insufferable presumption!” I say as I walk back to my counter. “That man is so arrogant.” Stephen walks over to my counter to see me.

“What’s wrong?” he asks curiously.

“Rumbold’s blaming you and me for your marriage breaking up and making your wife’s life a living hell. He didn’t take any responsibility for any of it. He makes me so angry!” I say as I pound my fist on the countertop.

“Don’t let him bully you. He wants you to get mad at him so he can find an excuse to fire you or me, preferably both at once. It would be a jolly for Pam and he. Don’t let him get the better of you. You’re better than he is. You have more integrity than he will ever have. Let him blame you if he wants, everyone here knows the truth. Deep down inside Mr. Rumbold knows the truth about all this and it’s scaring him. Just do your job and he can’t fire you under any circumstances.” Stephen says as he places his hand on my cheek.

“You’re right. I’ll deal with this customer and I’ll keep serving customers until I’m either fired or have to retire. Good morning madam. Are you being served?” I ask as Stephen walks away.

“I need a suit for my job that starts tomorrow. I need your help.” The woman says as she looks me up and down.

“What colour suit would you like, madam? We have black, brown, navy blue, beige, and black with pinstripes.” I ask trying to stay polite.

“I think a navy blue skirt suit would be nice. I also need underpinnings and shoes.” She says as she leans on the counter.

“Very good, madam. What colour underpinnings would you like? We have just about every colour.” I ask trying to get a sense of the woman’s fashion sense.

“I would like red, light pink, hot pink, white, turquoise, and purple. I think black high heels will be fine. Thank you for your help, ma’am.” She says as we pull things off the rack for her to try on.

I send the woman into the dressing room and go back to my counter to talk to Miss Brahms. “That woman is just a little picky, isn’t she?” I ask as I sit down on a stool behind the counter.

“Just a little, but she is starting a new job she’s probably nervous.” Miss Brahms says as the woman comes out of the dressing room.

“I think the blazer is too loose and the skirt is too tight.” The woman says as she walks towards me.

“Turn for me madam, please, so I can take a comprehensive look at you in this suit.” I look at her from all angles and then say, “The skirt looks fine to me, madam. That is the new style. You may just not be used to it quite yet. I do agree, however, that the blazer is, perhaps, one size too big. I shall get the smaller size. Did all the underpinnings work for madam?”

“They’re all lovely, but I still need shoes.” The woman says as she tries on a smaller blazer.

“The shoes are on the next floor, madam. I don’t sell ladies’ shoes. I’ll send you up to see my friend in the shoe department when we’re done. She’ll be able to help you. That blazer looks better than the other one.” I say as the woman turns to look at herself in the mirror.

“It’s much better. Wrap it all up. I’ll take all the pieces that I tried on today. Thank you so much for your help.”

“You’re welcome, madam. You’ll look very smart at your new job tomorrow. Good luck, madam.” I say as I put all her things in a bag and ring up her bill.

“Thank you so much. How much do I owe you?” the woman asks as she pulls out her pocketbook.

“Your bill comes to fifteen pounds sixteen.” I say as I finish totalling her bill. I hand her her bag and her change.

“How much commission did you just make on her?” Miss Brahms asks me.

“I made one pound fifty-one. That’s quite good for a Monday morning.” I say as another woman approaches the counter. “Are you being served, madam?”

“I need a hat. My husband and I are going to the races, but he didn’t tell me until today. I need a hat to match this outfit.”

“I’ll be right back with one I think will be perfect.” Madam is wearing pink and I remember that in the store room is a beautiful, pink hat with an upturned brim. I come back carrying two hat boxes. “Try these, madam. I’m sure one of them will work.” I watch as madam tries on the hats and I see her smile when she puts on the hat with the upturned brim.

“I love it! I’ll take this one! How much do I owe you?”

“Your bill comes to seven pounds even, madam. Thank you for your patronage.” I say as I give the lady her hat in the hat box and put the money in the till.

“So, how much total commission have you made so far today?” Miss Brahms asks harshly.

“I’ve made about three pounds.” I say nonchalantly.


	12. Coffee Break

“Are you two coming?” Captain Peacock asks as he comes over. “It’s time for our first coffee break.”

“Of course I’m coming.” I say as I tuck my arm through Stephen’s.

“What is Miss Brahms so upset about?” Stephen asks quietly.

“She’s just mad because I’ve made some excellent commission this morning for a Monday morning. Something else is bothering her though. I can tell. I’ll see if she’ll talk to me later.” I say as I pick up a cup of tea and a scone.

“She has been awfully moody recently. I hope she’s okay.” Stephen says as he picks up a cup of tea and a blueberry muffin.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine. What are we going to do tonight?” I ask as we sit at a staff table.

“I’m taking you out for dinner. I noticed my favourite Chinese restaurant is around the corner from your flat.” Stephen says sitting next to me.

“It’s nice to see the two of you getting along so well. Where are you staying now, Captain Peacock?” Mr. Humpheries asks as he joins us.

“I’m staying with Mrs. Slocombe. She offered to let me stay for as long as I like.” Captain Peacock says as he adds a splash of cream to his tea.

“That was awfully nice of you, Mrs. Slocombe. Why did you decide to ask Captain Peacock to stay with you, Mrs. Slocombe?” Mr. Humpheries asks looking at me.

“I asked him to come and stay with me because of his wife’s abominable behaviour. He needed someone to talk to and we’ve known each other long enough that he can trust me.” I say as I butter my cheese scone.

“But how did you end up in this relationship? How did you and Captain Peacock end up as this quirky, cute little couple?” Mr Humpheries asks mischievously.

“Don’t make me tell the story again.” I whine.

“I’ll tell if you like. I asked Mrs. Slocombe to stay after work yesterday because as she so rightly says I needed someone to talk to. She listened as no one has or would. I told her that I thought I was falling for her and I’d known since forever that she had feelings for me. We were willing to admit our feelings and it has done wonders for her and me. As I got up and decided to leave she asked me if I wanted to stay with her so I didn’t have to face my wife.” Captain Peacock says as I squeeze his hand under the table for support.

“It certainly took you a lone time to come to these conclusions.” Mr. Lucas says sarcastically.

“Men as a sex are incredibly stubborn. It took me a long time to admit to myself that my marriage was failing, but that, in my heart, I’d already found someone else that I could love. I’ve found someone who, while not conventionally beautiful has a special beauty all her own. I’ve learned a very important lesson through all this: look at who’s under your nose they may be more special than you think.” Stephen says honestly. He always has trouble expressing his emotions, but right now he’s doing beautifully.

“We should head back to the floor before we catch it from Rumbold.” Miss Brahms says as we all stand up to leave.

“It’s nice to see you so happy, Mrs. Slocombe.” Mr. Granger says to me quietly.

“Thank you for your support, Mr. Granger. We appreciate it very much indeed.” I say as we get back to the floor. “Talk to you at lunch.” I say to Stephen as I walk to my counter.


	13. Meeting with Mr. Grace

“I’ve got an important meeting with young Mr. Grace. I’ll be back soon.” Stephen says as he watches my eyes get big. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

I’m doubtful, but I allow him to go without saying another word. I’m worried about how angry Stephen will get and I consider going after him, but I know it won’t help.

“What is Captain Peacock going to see young Mr. Grace about?” Miss Brahms asks quietly.

“He feels he needs to report Mr. Rumbold and Pamela for indecent conduct after we caught them canoodling against our counter. I wasn’t sure what he was going to do today, but he was livid last night.” I say as I straighten some of the displays.

“I hope you asked someone to wipe down the counter. That’s simply disgusting.” Miss Brahms says shivering and cringing slightly.

“You’re back early.” I say looking past Miss Brahms and noticing that Stephen is back.

“I never left, Mrs. Slocombe.” Miss Brahms says quietly.

“Not you, Miss Brahms. Stephen came back from his meeting early. What happened?” I ask as Stephen approaches my counter.

“He listened to everything I had to say, asked me if I was just doing this for revenge, and when he was reassured that I wasn’t thanked me for my candour and he said he would take remedial action against Mr. Rumboldt and my wife.” Stephen says evenly.

“He didn’t believe you immediately? That’s ridiculous! You’re more trustworthy than any other man I know.” I say seriously.

“Thank you, darling. I appreciate that very much.” Stephen says as he walks back to his post.


	14. Staff Lunch

I turn to Miss Brahms as there’s a lull in the number of customers. “Miss Brahms is something wrong? You’ve been awfully moody recently.”

“Everything seems to be going wrong right now. Everybody seems to be happier than I am. I just don’t seem to be as confident as I used to be. Something’s wrong with me, but I don’t know what. I feel really unfulfilled right now.” Miss Brahms says her shoulders slumping.

“Why didn’t you say something earlier? You know you can talk to me about anything.” I say as I put my hand on Miss Brahms’ shoulder.

“Come on you great gossip.” Stephen says as he comes up behind me and pinches my waist. “It’s time for lunch. Are you coming or what?”

“Of course I’m coming and I’m not a gossip. Miss Brahms and I were just having a little girl talk.” I say as Stephen and I walk to lunch together.

“Did it work? Did you find out what’s wrong?” Stephen asks lowering his voice so no one else can hear us.

“You mustn’t tell anyone else about this. She feels like she’s lost herself a little bit. She’s not happy and she’s lacking self-confidence.” I hiss at Stephen. I look at the options for lunch and sigh. Nothing looks appetizing, but I know I have to eat. “I think I’ll just have soup.” I say picking up a large bowl and ladling New England clam chowder into it.

“I think I will too. I never eat the cream soups here, though.” Stephen says as he puts beef vegetable soup in his bowl.

“I prefer not to be able to see what I’m eating in my soup. I hope Mr. Granger doesn’t get soup too. He slurps and it drives me crazy.” I say as we go to the till.

“I’m paying for both of these, Maude. Thank you.” Stephen says as he hands the cashier a five pound note.

“You needn’t have done that. It will just create rumours.” I hiss at Stephen.

“I wanted to. Besides, I don’t care about the rumours; they’re going to happen anyway. I’ll not let them bother me and you shouldn’t either.” Stephen says as we sit down.

“Normally I wouldn’t fuss with the rumour mongers either, but somehow I’m more concerned about people gossiping about us. I want us to just be able to walk around and not have people stare at us.” I sit down heavily in a chair.

“I know. I just don’t think we’re going to have that luxury. After all, our whole department know as well as my wife and Mr. Rumbold. We’re not a secret to anyone in this store anymore. I wish we’d had more time to ourselves in this relationship too, but at the same time we wouldn’t want to be holding onto that secret for any long period of time.” Stephen whispers in my ear.

“Oh, new love! That’s so sweet!” Miss Brahms sighs watching Stephen and I and I blush. It’s been so long since I’ve been in a solid, romantic relationship.


	15. Staff Lunch Part 2

“Did anybody else pick up dessert? I wasn’t going to until I saw it was my favourite but I’m not sure I should eat mess hall custard.” Mr. Humpheries says as he sits down.

“The last time anyone had the custard everyone got food poisoning and half the staff was out for a week.” Stephen says as he raises an eyebrow at Mr. Humpheries.

“Everything here can give you food poisoning. I’ve given up on eating anything with mayonnaise here anymore.” I say seriously. “Oh, I forgot to grab a spoon.” I say as I start to stand up.

“I’ll go. I forgot to get napkins anyway. Anything we need whilst I’m up?” Stephen asks as he stands up.

“Hold on I’ll check my soup. Sometimes I like a little butter in it.” I say as I dip the end of my pinkie finger in my soup and lick my finger gingerly. “No, I don’t need butter with this. Thank you for waiting.” I say slyly.

Stephen bends down, looks me straight in the eye, and whispers in my ear, “If you’re trying to tempt me it’s working. Now just you stop.” Stephen stands up and walks back to the service area.

“Mrs. Slocombe that was wicked! Captain Peacock must be furious.” Miss Brahms giggles at me.

“He’s not furious; he’s just a little miffed at me.” I say as Stephen comes back and hands me a spoon and a napkin. “Thank you, sweetheart.” I say as I give his hand a squeeze and wink cheekily at him.

“You are absolutely incorrigible.” Stephen says as he sits down, pulls his napkin across his knee, and begins to eat his soup. I watch him for a moment and notice his elegance: the turn of his wrist on the spoon, the shape of his fingers around the handle of the spoon, and the shape of his mouth as he brings the spoon to his lips. “What are you staring at?” Stephen asks smiling gently at me.

“When did you get so damned sophisticated? It’s exasperating.” I say as I start eating my soup.

“I’ve always had these sophisticated mannerisms. It’s only taken you this long to notice them.” Stephen says slyly.

“That seems to echo something I said last night.” I say chuckling at Stephen’s turn of phrase.

“Perhaps it does. Have you ever thought that perhaps your turns of phrase are very appropriate? You always seem to find the right thing to say at the right time.” He says as he dabs his mouth with his napkin.

“All this mushiness is making me ill.” Mr. Lucas says as he gags into his cup of tea.

“I think it’s sweet.” Miss Brahms says defending us.

“I’d slap you, Mr. Lucas, but you’re too far away.” I say glaring at him down my nose, over the rim of my glasses.

“Well, that’s an advantage to her new relationship. I’ll be getting hit a lot less because she’s a lot calmer.” Mr. Lucas says to Mr. Humpheries.

“It could also be because you’re maturing and your behaviour is shifting though I doubt it.” I say as I glare at him again.

“It could also be because Captain Peacock is a good influence on you and you’re unwilling to admit it.” Mr. Lucas says as he takes all the tomato off his sandwich.

“Perhaps, but you must also remember that influence goes two ways. My influence may completely change Captain Peacock.” I say as I place my spoon in my empty soup bowl.

“He’s already changed.” Mr. Humpheries says as he looks around the table at our shocked faces. “Captain Peacock is much calmer thanks to you, Mrs. Slocombe and he’s far less uptight.”

“Heaven forbid that Captain Peacock should become similar to you, Mrs. Slocombe. I’d probably fire him.” Mr. Rumbold says as he walks by on his way to the executive dining room.

I jump out of my chair and am about to respond to Mr. Rumbold’s comments when I feel Stephen’s hand on the small of my back. “Don’t bother. He wants you to respond. He wants to be able to fire us. Remember that and then think how dull it will be not to come to work every day and how bored we’ll all be without you.” Stephen whispers in my ear.


	16. I'm Not Going to Dinner in My Uniform

The rest of the day passes quietly and slowly and Miss Brahms and I get bored. “What were you going to say to Mr. Rumboldt?” Miss Brahms asks quietly.

“I don’t know, but I felt I had to say something. I’m glad Stephen stopped me though. I’d have missed working here with you.” I say as I sit on the stool behind the counter. I look at my watch and count down the last ten seconds of the day. “See you tomorrow, Miss Brahms.” I say as I collect my coat and handbag.

“Ready to go for dinner?” Stephen asks as he comes over with his coat and hat in hand.

“Can I make a request? Can we go to the flat first so I can change? I hate going anywhere in this uniform.” I say as Stephen and I leave the store.

“Of course we can. I’d never ask you to go out in anything you weren’t comfortable wearing.” We quickly pull up in front of the flat.

“You might as well come in whilst I change. You can at least have a drink. I know exactly what I’m going to wear, too.” I say as I open the door of the flat. “I shan’t be long.”

“Do you want me to feed Tiddles?” Stephen asks through the bedroom door.

“Yes please, darling, but don’t feed her too much. I’ll feed her again when we come home. The food is in the cabinet next to the refrigerator.” I call as I sort through the clothes in my closet. I’m looking for a specific dress; one I haven’t worn in a while. I pull it out and smile. Stephen will go nuts when I come out in this. I sigh when I realize I can’t reach the shoes I want to wear and I can’t zip up my dress all the way. “Stephen can you help me for a moment?” I call.

“What can I do for you, sweetheart?” Stephen asks as he enters the bedroom.

“Two things: can you reach that orange shoe box for me and when I get this dress on can you zip it up for me?” I ask cordially. I start taking off my uniform and instantly the shoe box is on the bed next to me. I slip the cool, charmeuse fabric of the dress over my head and I shiver as I feel Stephen’s hands on my bare back.

“You look lovely. I’ve never seen you wear that colour. What colour is it?” Stephen asks as he wraps his arms around me as I sit at my vanity.

“You’re a flatterer. Thank you for the compliment. The colour is officially called firecracker, but I call it red orange. Can you search that white jewellery box for my orange beaded necklace?” I love this time with Stephen. I’m learning so much about him. I feel light, delicate fingers on the back of my neck as Stephen does up the clasp of my necklace. I turn around on the stool of my vanity and pull gently on Stephen’s tie bringing his face down close to mine and I kiss him on the lips. It feels wonderful and he tastes musky and masculine and I love it instantly. I hadn’t savoured the moment the night before. I pull back slowly and look deep into Stephen’s eyes and see them sparkling at me.

“That was unexpected, but not unwelcome.” Stephen says looking down at me. “Are you ready to go now?”

“I’m going to just put some lip gloss on and put everything in my red-orange handbag.” I say as I smooth some peach gloss across my lips.

“All right, enough. You look gorgeous; let’s go.” Stephen says as he picks up my wrap, my bag, and his coat.

“Okay, okay, stop pulling. I’m coming, don’t rush me.” I say as he puts my wrap around my shoulders and hands me my clutch.

“I just want to be able to enjoy a leisurely dinner and you’re dawdling.” Stephen says as he escorts me out of the door of the flat.


	17. You're Beautiful

I let Stephen order our meal. I didn’t want to tell Stephen that I know nothing about Chinese food. The only thing I tell him is that he cannot order anything spicy. I look at the green tea he’s ordered dubiously, but I try it anyways. Stephen smiles at me as I tentatively sip the tea, but he relaxes as he notices me enjoying it. When the meal arrives I watch Stephen break his chop sticks apart. “Oh no. please, don’t make me use those. My small muscle control is not that good.” I say tentatively.

“I’ll teach you.” Stephen says as he comes over and stands behind me putting my hands in the right spot on the chopsticks, and I manage to get the food to my mouth without dropping any on my dress. “Well done, darling.” Stephen says as he goes and sits down. “You’re on your own for the rest of the meal.” 

I manage to get through dinner without dropping anything, at least on my dress, and I’m very pleased with myself. I break open my fortune cookie, take my glasses out of my handbag, and chuckle as I read my fortune: “True love will find you soon.”

Stephen looks at me oddly when I chuckle and says, “What’s so funny? Do I have something on my face?”

“No, darling. My fortune cookie just struck me as a little odd.” I say calmly.

“Let’s see.” Stephen requests and I quickly pass him the narrow slip of white paper. He pulls his glasses out of his breast pocket and reads my fortune once and then narrows his eyebrows and reads it again. I smirk behind my hand. “I don’t understand. What’s so odd about that fortune?”

“The person who received it thinks she’s already found her true love.” I say reaching across the table and placing my hand on top of Stephen’s.

I watch Stephen’s jaw drop and his eyes get big and round. “How can you possibly know that already?” he asks gobsmacked. He puts fifteen pounds on the table and we walk out the front door. He suspects he may have also found his true love, but he isn’t about to say anything yet.

“I don’t know how I know, I just know. Call it woman’s intuition or instinct, but somehow I know we’re meant to be together. Somehow I’ve always known, but I never thought my instinct would be right.” I say as I slip my hand into Stephen’s as we walk back to the flat.

“Just so you know I’m not there yet. My feelings aren’t there yet, but I do feel very strongly for you.” Stephen says as he turns me towards him. “Please, don’t hold that against me or think it has anything to do with you. Just give me some time to let me catch up with you. You’ve loved me forever. This is the first time I’ve ever really been in love. I married by force and I stayed married out of necessity.” Stephen says trying to cover for something though what I’m not sure of at the moment.

“I have nothing to hold against you at all. I’ve always fallen in love quickly and hard. I trust you to make the right decisions for you.” I say as we enter the flat.

Stephen closes the front door, grabs my right hand, spins me around, pulls me close to him, and kisses me full on the lips with no hesitation. As he kisses me I place one hand on his low back and one on his neck to pull him closer to me. When we finally pull apart I look up at Stephen and say, “You’re too tall.”

“Nonsense,” Stephen says as he drapes his arms around my waist. “I’m perfect. Perhaps you’re just more petite than you initially thought. Besides, my height advantage gives me perfect control of these situations.” He says as he pulls me flush to his body and places his chin on top of my hair.

I manage to work my hands free and I loosen Stephen’s tie and unbutton his vest before he’s said anything else. “You’re not quite in perfect control when there’s another person involved.” I say slyly.

“Point taken.” Stephen says smiling at me. “Are you sure about this? It seems rather quick. Everything’s moving rather fast.” Stephen says as he holds my hands.

“I’m certain about this. I want to, but if you’re not ready you can tell me. I won’t be offended.” I say as I stand on tiptoe and kiss Stephen gently on the lips.

“Who said I wasn’t ready? I’m just trying to protect both of us emotionally. I don’t want either of us to do something that we’re not ready for and thus jeopardize this relationship.” Stephen says quietly.

I instantly feel a need to just hold Stephen. I stretch up and hold him tightly. I hear him sigh in my ear and feel his warm hands on my back. Suddenly I feel a rush of cool air on my back. I smile into Stephen’s chest as I realize what he’s done. “You’re certainly not tentative or shy are you?” I ask as I rake my fingernails down the front of Stephen’s dress shirt.

“Why should I be? I know it’s only our first date, but we know each other. It’s not as if we’re strangers.” Stephen says as hesitation creeps into his voice.

“I’m teasing. You shouldn’t be tentative with me. I’ve given you no reason to be so. Shall we give this a go then?” I ask as I take Stephen’s hand and lead him towards the bedroom for the second night in a row. I feel Stephen pull his hand out of mine and I begin to panic, but I feel his hands on my back with a purpose for being there as I feel the clasp on my bra come apart. “Oi,” I say whirling around. “That’s an unfair advantage if I do say so myself.”

“Trust me,” Stephen says as he grabs me around the waist and walks me backwards into the bedroom. “You don’t want me fussing with that clasp from the front later. I’m impossible with bras; I always have been.”

“All right, fine,” I say as I get closer to Stephen. I make quick work of his belt buckle and whip his belt out of his belt loops without tearing even one. I smile at the shocked look on Stephen’s face. “Now we’re even. I hate the feel of cold metal against bare flesh and besides, belt buckles poke and hurt me. Not that men ever know that.” I move my hands up and slip Stephen’s blazer and tie off and begin to unbutton his shirt. I place open-mouthed kisses on his chest as I expose more and more of Stephen’s chest. I feel Stephen’s fingers curl into my hair as I reach around and untuck his shirt and toss it on the foot stool at the end of the bed before I bend down and swirl my tongue around his belly button.

Stephen reaches down and pulls me up so hard that my feet come off the floor and he crushes me against the length of his body. I lift my feet farther off the floor and I flick my high heels off. Stephen places me back on the floor, takes a deep breath, reaches out his hands, and pushes my dress down off my body. “Wow,” he says as he slumps onto his knees on the carpet in front of me.

I think it’s a bad thing as it’s not the first time it’s happened and I sit down heavily on the bed and burst into tears. I’m tired of men finding out I’m not pretty enough for them. I see Stephen look up and I hope I’m mistaken in Stephen’s opinion of me.

“Oh, darling, don’t cry. I think you’re absolutely beautiful.” Stephen says as he crawls between my knees, beside the bed, and wipes my tears away. He slips my bra off and kisses the rest of the tears from my face. “I’ll be right back I promise.” Stephen says as he enters the bathroom. He leans heavily on the sink and with his chest bare I can see him take a deep breath. He then reaches into the medicine cabinet. He comes back into the bedroom carrying my make-up removing wipes. He sits on the edge of the bed and slips his shoes off before he turns to me begins wiping off my make-up which I can feel has run down my face from my tears. “I’ve changed my mind I do know how I feel about you. I love you, Betty, and now I just want to see the real you. I want to see you without all the trimmings and trappings that modern society wants of you.” Stephen tenderly takes all my make-up off without pulling at the skin under my eyes. “Close your eyes and relax.” Stephen says as he takes off all my eye make-up. Suddenly I don’t feel his hands on my face, but seconds later I feel Stephen push lightly on my shoulders and I fall lightly on the bed. Stephen strips off my underwear and I feel him gently straddle my waist. I hear him sigh; it’s the kind of sigh I’ve heard many times before. It’s a sigh that comes from low self-esteem. “Open your eyes.” Stephen says into my ear as he leans forward. I can feel every part of his skin.

My eyes flutter open and I look at Stephen who is now completely nude. “What are all these sighs about?”

“I’m nervous. It’s been a long time for me.” Stephen says as he bends over and kisses my neck.

“It’s been a long time for me too. You needn’t worry about tonight. I don’t have high expectations. My husband was never romantic like you.” I say as I reach up and place my arms around his neck and pull him down to kiss me. I love being able to French kiss whenever I want to. I haven’t made out romantically like this for years, but I’m enjoying it immensely. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Stephen asks. “You will tell me if you’re uncomfortable, won’t you?” Stephen enters me and loves me in a way I’ve never been loved before. Sweaty and fatigued an hour later I place my hand, complete with crimson fingernail polish, flat on Stephen’s chest, look up at him and smile. Stephen has wrapped his arms around my back and is caressing me gently.

“You know, I’ve never been comfortable staying nude in a bed before with a man, but I think I will be now. You’ve made me so much more confident.” I lay my head on Stephen’s chest.

“I’m so happy. You’ve made me so happy. Tonight was just lovely and I’m so glad neither of us backed out tonight. I don’t know about you, but I feel much more fulfilled now. Remind me to call my lawyer tomorrow morning.” Stephen says as he cuddles down in the bed, covers us both with the blankets, and drops his arm around my waist.

“Tonight was fabulous. I’ve never felt so close to a man before which is amazing considering I’ve been married before. I’ve never felt so loved before either.” I say as I cuddle into Stephen’s arms and lay my head on his shoulder as I start falling asleep. Suddenly my eyes snap open, “I didn’t feed Tiddles!” I cry as I jump out of bed.

Stephen groans, “At least pull the covers back up so I don’t freeze before you go.”

“All right, all right, you big baby.” I say as I lean over and kiss his cheek. “I’ll be right back to keep you warm.” When I go into the kitchen Tiddles is sitting next to her bowl glaring at me. She swipes at me with her front paws. “I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to forget to feed you I just got a little busy. Here you go, baby. I’m even going to add a little tuna to that.”

“Betty come back to bed, baby! It’s cold without you!” Stephen call from the bedroom and I imagine him all hunkered down under the blankets.

“I’ll be right there, darling!” I say as I refill Tiddles’ water dish.

I climb back into bed and Stephen’s arms automatically wrap around me and pull me closer to him.


	18. Showers and Breakfast

I wake up to the feeling of Stephen’s strong arms around me still. I turn over and kiss him on the lips. “Good morning, sweetheart. It’s time to get up.” I say gently.

“I get first crack at the shower.” Stephen says as his eyes flutter open and he kisses the end of my nose.

“No you don’t. I have to set my hair and then wait for the curlers to cool. You get second shower time.” I say rubbing Stephen’s back.

“We could have our shower together.” Stephen says as he winks at me.

“We’d never get to work today if we did that.” I say seriously. “I’ll go shower now and you can read and then you can shower and I’ll make breakfast. We’ll eat and get dressed and get to work.”

“All right. You seem to have everything under control. Now go have your shower.” Stephen says as I roll out of his arms and climb out of bed.

I go to my closet and pull out my fuzzy, turquoise bathrobe before I go into the bathroom. I come out from the bathroom with my hair up in curlers, enrobed in turquoise coziness. “Your turn.” I say as I crawl across the bed towards Stephen. “What are you reading?” 

“I’m trying to read Paradise Lost. I’ve been trying to finish it for three years. There’s always another book, though.” Stephen says as he climbs out of bed.

“What do you want for breakfast?” I ask as I poke my head in the bathroom door about 10 minutes later after the water has stopped running.

Stephen puts his hands on his hips, just above the towel he’s wearing around his waist, as I speak. He’s got shaving cream spread all over his face and he’s got his razor in one hand. “You’re interrupting a very delicate process.”

“It can’t be any more delicate than me shaving my legs. Now what do you want for breakfast?” I ask again as I take the razor from him and gently, carefully shave his face. “I’m just going to make myself some porridge. Since you haven’t told me what you want that’s what you’re getting too. Join me when you’re ready.” I say as I kiss his cheek.

When breakfast is ready I sit down at the table and Stephen walks into the kitchen in his navy blue, paisley, satin bathrobe. The top of his bare chest is just visible at the top and I gently run my fingers across it causing Stephen to shiver slightly. “Did I say good morning yet?” Stephen asks as he slips his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

“Not yet.” I say as he sits down and I place his porridge and a dish of treacle on the table.

“Good morning then.” Stephen says as he pats my bum as I sit down.

“Good morning to you too.” I say as I kiss Stephen’s hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Stephen says as he touches my face gently.

Breakfast has always been my favourite time of the day and I love it even more now that I have someone to share my quiet time with. I pour some cat food into Tiddles’ dish as I walk into the bedroom.


	19. Prepping for a Day Out

The store is being refurbished and so we get two days off to pack and prepare for our group trip to the Costa Plonka. I think about all the things I need to purchase and pack and I start to panic. "Honey, do you need anything more before we go on our trip?" I ask as I make a list of all the things I still need on a notepad. "If you need something you need to add it to my list before I go clothes shopping today and run some errands. You'd better come with me though. I don't know your size for everything or your preference for colours."

We enter the bedroom and I go into the closet to pick out my outfit for the day. "Honey, what colour suit do you want?" I ask as I pull out my pale green suit.

"You can pull out my navy blue suit, my powder blue pinstripe shirt with the white collar and my red tie." Stephen says as I quickly find all the items. After years in retail I have developed that ability.

"I found several red ties so I brought them all." I say as I go back into the closet to retrieve my white high heels.

"That's the saleswoman in you coming out." Stephen says as he goes to the chest of drawers to collect his underdrawers and his socks.

I come out and collect my underdrawers, my bra, and my pantyhose. I like this friendly banter between Stephen and I. "You're cheeky." I say as I slip these items on. "Rats, I left my slip in the closet." I say as I put my hands on my hips.


	20. Bathing Suit Shopping

Pressed, dressed, and made up minutes later we head for the shops. "I hate bathing suit shopping, so maybe we should do that first so I'm not so sulky all day." I say a bit grumpily.

"You may not enjoy it, but I'm certain that I will. I must admit, though, it is one of the things I hate shopping for the most, too." Stephen says gently as he pulls up in front of a store. "This is one of my favourite stores to purchase them if I have to; they're very kind. They all know me in here, so they'll be very kind to you. I'd better take my wedding ring off though or there will be questions." Stephen says as he helps me out of the car and slips his ring in his pocket.

"Good morning Captain Peacock. Can we help you with something this morning?" a saleswoman asks as we walk in the shop.

"Yes, we are going on a company vacation to the Costa Plonka on Saturday and my girlfriend needs a bathing suit." Stephen says as he holds my hand.

"Your girlfriend? What about your wife?" the salesperson asks as she looks warily at me.

"It's not something I wish to discuss. You will fit my girlfriend for a new suit or two and a couple of wraps. I'm going to pick out a couple of suits for myself." Stephen says as he starts browsing through the store.

"I shall need your opinion." I say almost clinging to a reason not to stay in the store.

"I'll be right here if you need me. Now go get measured we've got other things to do today." Stephen says as he holds me hands.

"Alright," I say softly.

"That's my girl." Stephen says gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think most women hate bathing suit shopping, which was part of the reason for including this chapter.


	21. Bathing Suit Shopping part 2

Moments later I'm loaded down with 8 – 10 suits in a range of colours all, apparently, in my size. I cringe at the process to come, but as I try on first suit and it fits beautifully I start to feel better about it. "Stephen, what do you think about this one? I ask as I come out of the dressing room in a mint green suit.

"I like the style, but I do not like the colour." Stephen says as he rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"I like the style too." I say looking down at the suit and evaluating it carefully.

"Andrea, does this suit come in any other colours?" Stephen asks the saleswoman.

"Yes, Captain Peacock. It comes in fuchsia also, but I have to check see if we have one in her size. I've found one fuchsia suit in her size. Try this one, ma'am. It should be better."

"I'll be right back." I say as I take the suit from the saleswoman.

"Before you try that on which colours do you like in the suit I've picked?" Stephen asks as he shows me the suit in four different colours: teal, green, black, and white.

"I like the black one and the teal one. They look better on you than the other two. Plus, the teal one will bring out the colour of your eyes better." I say scrutinizing the four suits.

"Thank you, darling. Try on those other suits."

We decide on the fuchsia suit and a black one with turquoise trim and matching wraps. "Thank you for your help, Andrea. I know how difficult it is to find something that a picky shopper likes." I say as we head to the cash register.

"Are you in retail too?" Andrea asks as she rings everything through.

"Yes, Stephen and I both work at Grace Brothers' Department Store." I say as I pick up the bag.

"Oh, I knew I'd seen you before. You work at the ladies' intimate apparel counter. You're very helpful!" Andrea says very genuinely.

"Thank you again for all your hope and help. We may be able to go on vacation without her self-esteem doing cartwheels now." Stephen says as we exit the shop.


	22. Taking a Break

"I need to get bigger luggage, but I'm not sure where to go." I says as I out the bag in the trunk and climb in the car.

"I know where to go." Stephen says as he drives down the street three blocks and parks. "This is where my wife buys her luggage.

We walk into the store and I instantly spot an emerald green suitcase and matching cosmetics bag. "That's the one I want!" I say quickly.

"It's beautiful. You have very good taste, but are you sure you want that colour?" Stephen asks as he picks up the two cases.

"Yes, that's definitely the colour I want. It's so sophisticated and elegant." I say as we walk to the queue.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"All right. Now, we need to pick up some vacation clothes for you and I. I know where we'll go; we'll go to Harrod's. they've got a good selection and their quality is excellent." Stephen says as he drives down the street and pulls into the Harrod's parking lot.

"Am I allowed to help you pick out some outfits? I like your fashion sense, but it tends to be a bit bland. I'd like to spice things up a little bit." I say as we wander through the store. "Why don't we have lunch before we get started?"

"Lunch sounds like a wonderful idea. I forget how exhausting shopping is until I go shopping." Stephen says as he flops into a chair in the dining room.

"Typical man. Haven't you heard the saying when the going gets tough the tough go shopping? That saying was not meant for men, very clearly." I say cheekily.

"It's true. I hate shopping. I always have. I prefer picking out things for other people rather than myself." Stephen says as the waiter approaches the table.

"Can I start your meal with something to drink? A glass of white wine perhaps?"

"I would love a gin and tonic, please." I say cordially.

"Very good, madam. And for you, sir?"

"I'll have a glass of Chardonnay please. As dry as you've got." Stephen requests. He's always very specific with his wine order.

"What's the special for today?" I ask as I peruse the menu.

"We have a French dish on special today, madam. Chicken cordon bleu, the chef's specialty."

"Mm, thank you," I say through my nose as the waiter walks away. "I don't think I shall be ordering that."

"No, I don't think I will either." Stephen says as he looks over his menu at me.

We continue to look over our menus and the waiter comes back over to take our orders. "I'll have the fish and chips." Stephen says as he hands over his menu.

"I'll have the steak and ale pie with green salad, not chips." I say as I put my menu on the edge of the table.

Stephen looks at me across the table and smiles as he reaches across and holds my hand. "Are you excited for the trip?"

"I've never been to the south of France before. I've heard it's very beautiful." I say as I sip my G&T.

"Where did you go on honeymoon, if you didn't go somewhere tropical and warm?" Stephen asks as he swirls his glass of wine.

"My husband's family had a country house in Scotland and he insisted we go there. I froze for three weeks and I was absolutely miserable. I should have realized earlier that it wasn't going to work. My husband and I were never compatible, but it took the moment I realized he wasn't coming back to realize that we weren't meant to be. I just didn't want to believe it." I say as I drop my head on my chest.

"Scotland? That's cruel and unusual punishment if you ask me. It sounds like your husband was trying to test you to see if you could handle all his idiosyncrasies under the worst circumstances." Stephen says as the meal arrives.

With a white linen tablecloth on the table I have a little more leeway with my behaviour. I have my legs crossed and I can feel Stephen's legs just beyond the toe of my shoe. I smile cheekily at Stephen across the table and then subtly rub my foot up his leg.

Stephen leans forward across the table and whispers, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing Stephen?" I ask innocently as I continue to rub my foot up his leg.

"Don't play coy with me, Betty. You shouldn't be playing footsies with me under the table in an expensive restaurant."


End file.
